Duel Cognizance
by SaigoNoSefirosu
Summary: Vincent/Sephiroth/Reno as Rock Stars. AU and probably a little OOC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Vincent sat in the office in the rather small leather chair, black bangs in his face, hiding vermillion eyes with the aid if shades. He tapped his hands against his legs, covered by ripped up black skinny jeans. In addition, he had on a black muscle shirt covered by a mesh shirt and ratty old combat boots. He chewed his lip, nervous as he waited to meet his new manager.

The man walked through the door looking to much like a sin and too little like a manager. He made his way into the room, wearing a red dress shirt, with the top three buttons undone. The suit over it was black. Long silver hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail by a red ribbion, leaving his bangs to frame his face. "Hello, Mr. Valentine. It seems we will be working together. You can call me Sephiroth."

Vincent looked up with a start. "Um...Just Vincent is fine." he said softly, his voice melodic. "And i'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you, Sephiroth."

"So tell me more about yourself, Vincent." Sephiroth said sitting behind the desk, crossing his long splendiferous legs. "What is it you like to do in the band? Sing? Play? Lead? Backup? Tell me! I'm _dying_ to know."He leaned closer, his hair falling over his shoulder.

Vincent shifted. "Well, Uh, I'm the singer. Sometimes I play parts of the guitar in the songs, But I am the main singer." he said softly.

"Singer? Thats fantastic! We have a group right now looking for a singer." Spehiroth purred.

"Oh..Um, Okay." Vincent perked up. "Um...do you need a sample or something?" He asked. looking through a black messenger bag he had with him.

"Do you have a CD?" Sephiroth asked with a devils smile that would make a Nun want to sin.

Vincent had paused, looking up and shivering. He blinked and stared at the other man, frozen. "A what?" he asked blinking.

"A CD. A recording or something of the sort so that we know what it is you sound like Mr. Valentine."

Vincent shivered again. "Just Vincent is fine.." he said quietly, pulling out a CD.

Sephiroth took the CD with a nod. "Now, if you go to the commons there should be a loud red head in there. He's your lead guitar."

Vincent blinked and nodded, standing and going to find said person.

Reno, the 'Loud Red Head', was in the common room yelling excitedly at some ball game.

Vincent hesitantly walked up to him. "Uh..um..Reno? Are you the guitarist?" he asked when he reached them.

"Yeah kid. The names Reno, yo. Got it memorized?" he said, and held out to Vincent.

Vincent took it and gave him a small smile. "I'm Vincent. I'm the new singer." he explained.

"Really? But you're like...fifteen?" Reno asked.

Vincent flushed. "I'm nineteen." he defended, voice still a little low and nervously shy.

"Awe! You have such a cute baby face!" Reno said and chuckled softly. "You're the new rookie!"

Vincent scowled. "Rookie?" he asked, offended.

"Yeah. All the newbies are rookies, Bro!" he chuckled. "Elena's been rookie for three years, yo."

"How is she a newbie?" he asked, confused. "It's been three years."

"She still only plays the tambourine. She's taken giutar lessons for three years." The bald one said.

Vincent rose a brow. "Really? Three years?"

"Yeah." the bald one replied, as Reno chuckled. Then there was a call of Vincent's name from the doorway to the left where Sephiroth was leaned against the frame. "Come with me, would you?" he requested.

Vincent got a worried look, but slowly stood and obeyed, entering Sephiroths office.

Sephiroth sat on the desk and smiled. "My boss liked your sound. He says that Reno's group is best for you." He hummed as he looked over at Vincent. "Now we just need you to sign a contract that says if you don't become famous you won't sue us." he smirked.

Vincent blinked but nodded. "Okay...Um so where are the papers?" he asked, shifting and not meeting Sephiroth's eyes directly.

"So eager to get down to it, are we?" he chuckled and licked his lips before he reached behind the desk and got the papers.

Vincent's eyes went to Sephiroth's lips before quickly going back as he blushed and signed the papers. "I'm just...excited."

"Ah yes, many people are like that. Just sign and you're ready to go. Oh and you have two weeks to make me a song. Three 'till you have a gig."

"Two weeks?!" Vincent blanched. "Um..O-okay...I'll get started then." he said, moving to walk out.

"You know, there are always ways to get more time." Sephiroth chuckled and un-crossed and re-crossed his legs.

Vincent stopped and turned. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Why don't you ask the others? Now go on." Sephiroth hummed. He waved Vincent off.

Vincent rose a brow, but nodded and asked Reno about it.

"He wants a date, Bro." Reno said as he plucked on the strings of a violin.

"A date?" Vincent rose a brow. "But why? I mean I don't even know him..." he replied confused.

"He thinks you're talented and hot." Reno hummed and started to play.

Vincent blushed. "Wh-what?" he shook his head. He ran ran through his bag and took out an obviously used notebook and flipped to a blank page. "Two weeks..." he sighed.

"You could always go on a date with him and get three weeks." Reno chuckled as he moved from the violin to a harp that was in the music room.

Vincent sighed. "It's just a date, right? Nothing bad?" he groaned. "Why am I considering this?" he shook his head. "So what? Do I justgo up and ask him?" he questioned shyly.

"Ask him what to do to get more time. He will tell you to meet him at a resturaunt. You don't have to kiss or have sex or anything." Reno teased.

Vincent blushed, sighing. "I really do need the extra time..." He stood then, sighing again before walking and knocking on Sephiroths door.

"It's open. Don't waste my time." came his voice from behind the door.

Vincent peeked in and coughed to clear his throat. "Uh...um..I-I was wondering...about what it would take to get that extra time...?"

"Oh! Valentine, do come in." Sephiroth hummed. "I thought you were Sinclair."

Vincent walked in. "I keep saying, Just Vincent is fine." he said lowly.

Sephiroth smiled. He pulled out a pad and started writing. He then handed the paper to Vincent. "Meet me there."

Vincent took the paper and smiled shyly. "When?" he asked.

"Eightish sound good? Sinclair can tell you where it is." he hummed. "Now if you dont mind I have an appintment with Cloud."

"Oh! Yes of course!" Vincent nodded, turning and leaving.

Reno was laying on the floor, snoring loudly with a sucker in his mouth. Vincent leaned down and shook him. "Uh-um Reno?" he called.

Reno grumbled only to bolt up right. "I'm not your woman!" he shouted.

Vincent jumped back. "Um...Okay?" he shook his head, holding out the paper. "I was going to ask you where this was.."

Reno took the paper and yawned. "Oh expensive!" he teased. "I can take you there."

Vincent blushed. "He said eightish..." he said.

Reno sighed, grummbled and licked his lips. "Dear Lifestream..I'm hunover..." he sighed and got up.

"I can make a drink that fixes that..." Vincent offered.

"You can?! Oh Lifestream your're magic, Bro!" he said, getting of the ground."So let's get that drink so we can go."

Vincent smiled, setting different ingredients from his bag and making the drink with the coffe maker and handing it to Reno. "Here you go."

Reno sniffed it and made a face. "That is nasty!" he cringed.

"Never said it would taste good. But it helps." Vincent chuckled and shrugged.

Reno took a huge gulp and moaned, coloasping to the floor and coughing violently.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Vincen chuckled and rolled his eyes.

There were gasping sounds, then a whine. "POISON! It's poison! Oh what a world!"

Vincent rolled his eyes agian. "Well I need to go home to change. Are you taking me when i'm done?"

"If i'm still alive!" Reno had suddenly popped up. "Oh shit...I gotta pee. See you in half an hour kid!" He called then ran off.

Vincent rolled his eyes once again and went home to change.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Reno was knocking on Vincent's door. "Aye! Open up bone head!" he grummbled boredly.

Vincent opened the door. "I'm here!" he said. He was dressed up in a pair that had open laces in the front and back, with a long-sleeved corsett-like shirt and combat boots. He had his long hair up in a braided pony tail.

"Dear Lifestream you look like an add for playgirl!" Reno teased, moving to his car and getting in. "Come on lover boy! Sephiroth is waiting. He already texted me. Cost me a party at the club tonight!"

Vincent blushed and got in. "I'm kinda nervous. I've never been on a date before.." he admitted.

"Oh what? A pretty boy like you never got a date before? I thought you would be a hooker!"

Vincent blushed deeper. "I wasn't really well-liked where I lived. I've never really _dated_ before..." he said shyly.

Reno chuckled softly and licked his lips. "Wow were you in the wrong spot! Everyone here will love you!" he chuckled.

"You think?" Vincent asked, a cute yet shy smile on his face. "I hope so..."

"Oh yeah! With your cute face and innocence?" Reno chuckled. "They'll eat you alive!"

"Should I be worried?" Vincent asked nervously.

"Nah." Reno sighed as he stopped and let the other out. "Good luck!"

Once Vincent gave his name to the receptionist, he showed Vincent to a table where Sephiroth sat. The man was dressed in white leather pants that laced up the crotch and his lace up boots reached to his knees. He was sitting with his legs crossed, looking elegant.

Vincent mouth gaped as he saw him, sitting down slowly. "H-hi..." he breathed.

"Hello, Vincent." Sephiroth guestured to the dance floor of the club. "Company costume party. Very dull most of the time." he explained, studying and picking up a crown of what looked to be barbed wire, his ears were pointed. "What do you think? Evil elf. Genisis picked it."

Vincent flushed. "You look amazing...but um...I don't have a costume. His eyes gazed over Sephiroth and back up, metting his eyes, making him blush darker.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I had Reno pick you up something, though it seems he has a sense of humor." Sephiroth smiled wickedly, holding out a set of kitty ears and a tail. They were black with red tips.

Vincent blushed as he reached up to take them. "Um...H-help me with the tail?"

"It would be my plasure." Sephiroth purred as he took the tail from Vincent. "Turn around now."

Vincent turned around slowly and waited for Sephiroth to hook the tail.

Sephiroth hooked the tail, running his cool fingertips across Vincent's warm flesh when he was done.

Vincent shivered at the contact as his breath caught in his throat, his hips unconsiously leaning into the touch.

A soft purr came from Sephiroth. "Dance with me, Vincent?" he breathed in Vincent's ear as he stood.

"Y-yes..." he said breathlessly, holding out his hand to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth took the offered hand and moved to the dance floor, putting his hands on Vincent's hips as the techno music buzzed.

Vincent put his hands on Sephiroths waist and did his best to move with him.

Sephiroth chuckled. "You're trying to hard. Just feel it. Feel me." He said and pulled Vincent closer, pressing into him.

Vincent let his body relax against Sephiroth's as it became easier to move with him. Sephiroth purred and kissed the top of his head, hands runing down his back.

"You are gorgeous." he said softly.

Vincent looked up at him, eyes seeming to glow in the light. "R-really?" he breathed.

"What reason would I have to lie?" Sephiroth asked pulling back. "But yes, I do indeed think that. You caught me off guard when you came into my office." he hummed.

Vincent chuckled lightly, but stayed silent as he got into the music, eyes closing and head tilting back as he moved.

Sephiroths mouth watered as he moved back to Vincent's ear. "Hungry? I have a table waiting for us." He pulled Vincent closer. "Personaly, I'm starving."

Vincent shivered, pressing against him unconsiously. "Y-yeah.." he breathed out.

Sephiroth showed Vincent to the table. He tossed off his coat then sat down, crossing his legs. There was already wine at the table. "Care for some?" he asked lightly.

Vincent looked at the bottle. "I'm underage..." he said hesitantly.

"No one here is going to tell, plus it's just to make the food taste better. Would you rather I get you something else?" he asked, raising his hand to call the waiter.

"N-no!" Vincent said quickly. "Wine...wine is fine." he smiled a little.

"Mmm. I got the sweet red wine. I thought you might like it more. Now let's see what there is to eat." he hummed.

Vincent nodded silently, watching the other from behind the menu shyly.

Sephiroth finally chose the staek dinner with mashed potatoes and a salad. Vincent ordered something similar,taking his glass and staring at it before taking a sip.

"Like it?" Came the others voice from across the table. He took his own sips and re-crossed his legs.

"Oh yes!" he smiled happily, taking another sip. Sepiroth nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Sip slowly." he purred sensualy. Vincent's eyes shot up to Sephiroth's as he listened.

"Does it make it taste better?" he asked with innocent curiosity.

"Keeps you sober." he replied with a chuckle.

Vincent smiled. "Thanks for the tip."

"I would just hate to take you home because you're drunk." Sephiroth teased lightly.

Vincent blushed brightly. "I wouldn't mind..." he said lowly, thinking the other couldn't hear.

"Oh! Is that so?" Sephiroth purred. "Don't tease me Vincent. It's crule."

"I-I wasnt joking..." Vincent said blushing more.

Sephiroth smiled. "Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore." he purred.

Vincent looked around. "Shall we go then?"

"We should, but no. Dinner tonight. Only dinner." Sephiroth said with a gleam in his eyes. "Tomorrow we should go out again."

Vincents eyes brightened. "Okay!" he said happily.

"Always so excited?" Sephiroth asked with a smile. "For the amount of time I have and will be keeping you distracted, you should get two weeks extra."

Vincent smiled happily. "Thank you! That will help alot! Um is there a genre you need in particular? Romance? Angst? Anything?"

"No. You choose that. It's what will make your band what it is. Reno was talking about speaking to you. He wanted to take turns singing. He _is_ very talented; but his heart is in playing." Sephiroth explained.

Vincent nodded. "I don't mind. I might ask him for guitar lessons as payment." he said softly.

"Oh that would nbe lovely! You know he can play anything with strings?" Sephiroth purred out.

"Th-that's amazing!" he smiled. "Um...do _you_ have any talents?" Vincent asked curiously.

"I have been told I have a snakes tongue and that my singing is aweful." he teased playfully. "I'm good at bussiness and I used to teach martial arts."

Vincents brow rose. "I'm pretty good with martial arts." he said with a smile.

"Oh? Id love for you to show me sometime." Sephiroth chuckled on a purr,leaning close as the food came. Vincent watched the action with wide eyes. Sephiroth 'hmmed' and took a sip of wine.

"So.." Vincent cleared his throat. "How should I dress tomorrow? I dont want to be surprised this time."

"Tomorrow we will just have a normal dinner at a dance hall. "He said.

"So semi-formal?" Vincent confirmed. "Nothing like.." he guestured to himself with a blush. "This?"

Sephiroth chcukled. "I'm wearing jeans and a button up, with a jacket. Now eat." he said softly. "Reno will be back in an hour."

Vincent began to eat, a small moan of pleasure escaping his lips as he tasted the food. Sephiroth's eyes widened and he cleared his throat at the sound before smiling. "Good isn't it?"

Vincent nodded. "Oh yes excellent!" he smiled, licking his lips slowly, avoring the flavor on them.

"I'm pleased that you approve so...strongly." Sephiroth said, taking a bite as big as his teeth to pull the meat slowly off the fork. Vincent froze from eating to watch the movement and nodded slowly. Sephiroth tilted his head back as he took a sip of wine and moaned softly. "Excellent choice.." he said as Vincent swallowed, eyes fixed on the silver-haired man. Sephiroth licked over his lips, drawing his thumb over the bottom one to clear away a drop of stray wine, sucking it from the tip of said finger. Vincent let out a small moan/whimper as he watched, blushing with wide eyes. Sephiroth's tongue circled around his thumb before he slowly met Vincent's gaze and smiled. Vincent was red and seemed to be frozen to his seat.

"Are you alright Vincent?" Sephiroth asked and licked his lips. "You look feavered."

"I-I-..Um...I'm fine...It's just...yo-your...you're..." Vincent's voice faltered.

"You alright?" Sephiroth asked calmly with a smile.

"I'm...not sure...I feel...hot." Vincent said slowly. Sephiroths leg moved and suddenly his foot was slipping up Vincent's leg. "Oh? How hot?" he asked smoothly.

Vincent shifted. "I-I don't know...my...body is warm..." he blushed more and whimpered as the foot rose higher.

"Would you like to come out with me for a smoke?" Sephiroth offered with a grin.

"Y-yeah..." Vincent said breathlessly. "I'd like that." Sephiroth got up and moved to the back door. He lt Vincent out and followed. Vincent took in a breath and looked around. "It's beautiful out here..." he said softly, moving to a railing and leaning against it, unaware of the figure that was nearing in from behind him. "Indeed." Came Sephiroth's voice in his ear. "Turn around." he said softly, a wicked smile on his face.


End file.
